Coco Partin Coco
]] ]] Coco Partin Coco (ココ・パーティン・ココ) is a Japanese idol as part of WACK. She is a member of GANG PARADE and a former member of SiS. ]] Biography SiS, 2016 Coco took part in the BiS Reformation Audition in 2016, and while she made it to the final boot camp, she failed to make it into the group. She and other members who didn't pass the audition were offered to join BiS' official rival group, SiS instead, an offer she accepted. SiS' debut live took place on September 26th, where Coco performed with the stage name "Coco Chanel". However, the very next day, SiS disbanded. On October 6th, Coco joined GANG PARADE with SiS groupmates Chin Mirei and Shion Sono, and was given the name "Coco Partin Coco". GANG PARADE, 2016-present Coco Partin Coco's debut single with GANG PARADE, Plastic 2 Mercy, was released on December 27th, 2016. Coco's debut album, GANG PARADE takes themselves higher!!, was released in November. In 2017 during WACK Election campaign, Watanabe Junnosuke said that if Coco Partin Coco came last on ranking she would have to run a 100km marathon. Later during the appeals, she declared that she would also run a 100km marathon if she came first. She ranked 11th and after the event she announced she would run the marathon anyway. The 100km marathon took place on February 7th 2018 from Atami to Hanzomon studio where the other members were waiting. During the 24 hours a live stream was held showing both Coco running and the other 6 members on the studio. On October 16th 2018, Coco modeled for NEGLECT ADULT PATiENTS at Amazon Fashion Week. ]] ]] Personal Life Coco is from Nagoya and went to a rich all-girls school. She attended college for 1 year before auditioning for BiS. Discography * See Coco Partin Coco Discography Featured In Publications Other Media Film * 2017.02.07 WHO KiLLED IDOL? -SiS Shoumetsu no Uta- Live Video * 2018.12.11 GANG PARADE oneman live at Zepp Tokyo * 2019.09.04 CHALLENGE the LIMIT TOUR * 2020.02.29 PARADE GOES ON TOUR at Nakano Sunplaza Stage Play * - 09.28 Playhouse Lyrics Written LOVE PARADE * POISON B-Sides * WINTER SONG Trivia * She loves the Sanrio character Tuxedo Sam and penguins in general. * Her house had a jungle-gym in the backyard. * Her mother was model and former yankii. * She is the group's positive symbol and mood maker. * Her audition name was a parody of Michibayashi Rio. She shares her audition name with Asaka and MiKiNA EMPiRE. * Her stage name is Coco Partin Coco because she liked her "Coco Chanel" stage name''. ''It was going to be simply "Coco Partin" but an extra Coco was added to turn the name into a dick joke (...tinco/chinko, a Japanese slang for penis) Gallery CocoInt8.jpg CocoInt9.jpg CocoInt10.jpg CocoInt11.jpg CocoInt12.jpg CocoInt13.jpg CocoInt14.jpg CocoBrand.jpg|Promoting BRAND NEW PARADE Coco LASTGP.jpg|Promoting LAST GANG PARADE 6zNN0HTM 400x400.jpg|Promoting GANG 2 Coco-Marathon.jpg Coco Ototoy-2.jpg Coco-1.jpg Coco Beyond.jpg|Promoting Beyond the Mountain Coco Foul.jpg|Promoting FOUL Coco-Ototoy.jpg Coco-Int.jpg Coco-Int1.jpg Coco-Wego.jpg Coco-Int2.jpg Coco-Int3.jpg Coco Can't Stop Profile.jpg|Promoting CAN'T STOP Coco (6).jpg Coco (3).jpg Coco (4).jpg Coco (5).jpg Coco (2).jpg Coco (7).jpg Coco (8).jpg Coco (9).jpg Coco (12).jpg Coco (11).jpg Coco (10).jpg CocoInt1.jpg CocoInt2.jpg CocoInt3.jpg CocoInt4.jpg CocoInt5.jpg CocoInt6.jpg CocoInt7.jpg CocoPan.jpg CocoPan1.jpg CocoPan2.jpg Category:GANG PARADE Category:SiS Category:GANG PARADE members Category:SiS members Category:2016 additions Category:Boot Camp Finalists